thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Nico Glielmi/AZ:Una Historia Argentina Capitulo 19: Las Ruinas de Rep Dom Parte 2
Bueno... casi 3 meses sin noticias de AZ eh? Bueno, volvimos y espero qeu sea de su agrado este capítulo. Mi compañero en wikia me decía que largue los demás capítulos salteandome este, pero no, debo escribirlo si o si junto a mi camarada Alcaldar. En breve subirá su parte 2. Este capítulo va dedicado a... dediquenselo ustedes a alguien que se yo.. En fin, acá va: Espalda con espalda (Julián) Corrí detrás de la mujer con la M16 de la espalda, hicimos unos 500 metros más, ya casi no se veía la estación. Me tire al suelo y le apunte con mi Colt Anaconda. -Manos arriba! Date vuelta y arroja el arma.-La mujer volteo y arrojo sus armas quedándose con un cuchillo.-Quien eres? -Samantha Encarnacion. -En que grupo estas? -Hace unos momentos pertenecía al grupo de Alfredo… pero ahora es mejor vagar sola y dejarme morir. -Por qué? Que sucedió? Quizá pueda ayudarte… ven, siéntate.-Me senté en el capó de un auto abandonado. -Hace poco… no hacen 36 horas, hubo una batalla, muchas personas murieron, todos por mi culpa. -No puedes culparte por la ley de la vida. -Tuvimos la oportunidad de detener esta guerra y yo la impedí, por mi culpa todos murieron. -A veces… por nuestra culpa pasan cosas malas, la gente sale herida, muerta, a veces son las personas que queremos. Pero no podemos hacer nada… ellos ya están mejor donde carajo estén, al menos no tienen que estar en esta mierda. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante y luchar por las personas que quedan, por las que nos importan, por nuestro grupo, por nosotros mismos… no sé, piénsalo, ya esta anocheciendo y es peligroso, me voy.- Me aleje lentamente con mis manos en el bolsillo del jean, sabía que ella me miraba, poco a poca fui perdiéndola de vista. Tras caminar un rato, llegue nuevamente a la estación, entre a ver como estaba Al, pero al parecer se había ido, allí había otro sujeto. un hombre con camisa roja y de cabello corto, usaba una badana en la cintura y un pantalón marrón, tenía un collar que decia Gabriela ''en letras doradas. -Em, disculpa, ya me iba. -No te preocupes… estaba por irme yo, pero ven viejo, hablemos. Como fue que llegaron aquí? -Todo fue por mi culpa. Estamos en guerra y sé que muchos vamos a morir allí. Perdimos a mucha gente ya... pero a menos muchos sobrevivimos. Tengo un amigo que espero que haya llegado al refugio sano y salvo, que era narco en Tijuana, tenía muchos contactos, armas, autos… lo que pidieses, lo fuimos a buscar y decidimos conseguir más armas en territorio hostil, creímos que todo había pasado pero nos siguieron en avión y tuvimos que luchar por nuestras vidas nuevamente… una y otra vez luchando por nuestras vidas…-Vi a un hombre apuntándonos a lo lejos, no sé como lo vi.., pero me abalance sobre el sujeto del collar de oro y una bala impacto mi bicep, el sujeto me corrió. -Que fue eso? -Nos atacan.-Dije agarrando mi brazo derecho que sangraba mucho hasta el punto de no poder moverlo. -Soy Ivan -Trae armas! Si sobrevivimos nos presentamos después! (Nico) La noche es oscura… los caminantes se nos acercan dando tumbos y estoy con mi puñal en mano. Me falta una, si, seguro… pero si he luchado contra el mundo es suficiente razón para creer que soy mínimamente indestructible... o al menos duro de matar. Claro, aquí en este grupo, todos creen que soy débil porque me falta la mano, el ojo y una jodida oreja… si me conocieran sabrían para que viva y porque estoy vivo. En fin. Entre al auto nuevamente y puse algo de música, no sé cómo pero logre que empiece Highway to hell de AC/DC. -Si he de matar… lo hare con estilo. –Dije a la vez que cerraba la puerta y seguía frente a la horda. El soldado esta sobre el APC con una M249. No estábamos preparando para lo que sería una sola masacre. Pense una idea para hacerlo más rápido. - Hay que arroyarlos para llegar rápido a Samana - No es buena idea Glielmi, hay una gran barrera de muertos, atravesarlos solo hará que nos maten- Respondió el militar que estaba sobre el APC - En ese caso Dave, solo nos queda una opción.-Alfredo estaba recargando su Beretta 92 FS y luego saco su machete. - Ya sé lo que piensas, solo somos 4 contra más de 50 Alfredo.- Respondió nuevamente Dave - Tenemos que hacerlo o no llegaremos.- Respondió cortante Alfredo. Van me miro y vio como apretaba mi puñal. - Nicolás, ¿puedes con solo una mano?- Dijo mirándome dubitativo. Reí y mire mi cuchillo. - No has visto a cuantos he matado con esta mano Van.- Alfredo y Dave me miraron seriamente mientras que Van rió y me respondió. - En ese caso, hagámoslo. – 4 contra 58… un puto suicidio. La música sonaba de fondo. Los caminantes empezaron a caminar más rápidamente, cuando uno se me acercó le apuñale en un ojo y allí empezó la acción. Esperábamos a que vinieran, cada vez se nos acercaban más. Dos estuvieron a punto de agarrarme, pero Dave los asesino con su arma, lo mire y asentí en forma de agradecimiento, el me devolvió la acción. - ¡¡¡que no los agarren muchachos!!! –Grito Alfredo - ¡¡¡ retrocedan!!! – Dijo Dave dándonos un pequeño respiro para retroceder un poco. - ¡¡¡¡ son demasiados Alfredo, retrocedan!!!-Grito Van matando a uno de los caminantes con un arma raramente épica. Mire a Alfredo y note como se daba cuenta que no había sido buena idea enfrentarnos a la horda. Al disparo su pistola hasta que se quedo sin balas, la guardo en un bolsillo y siguió con el machete. - ¡¡¡ Nicolás, Van, manténganlos a raya!!! - ¡¡¡Eso tratamos Alfredo!!!- Le respondí forcejeando con uno hasta que logre ahcerlo caer y partirle la cabeza a patadas. - ¡¡¡Dispara Dave!!! –Grito Van, vi que era mordido en el brazo, pero no le sucedió nada, corto la cabeza del errante por la mitad y siguió luchando. -¡¡¡ Ya casi, resistan!!!-Respondió Dave mientras recargaba su arma, cada vez habían más caminantes. - ¡¡¡Ya lo escucharon, resistan!!!-Grito Alfredo, estaba sacando la cabeza de un caminante de su machete. Un caminante al que le faltaba la mitad del rostro se le abalanzo. -Van! Cúbreme y retrocede!-Corrí hacia donde estaba Alfredo a punto de morir, el caminante llego a su cuello y cuando fue a morderlo lo patee en la cabeza destruyéndole el cerebro, agarre a Alfredo de su brazo derecho y lo arrastre hacía atrás, caí a su lado. Simplemente lo mire como diciéndole que no hacía falta que me dé las gracias. Dave empezó a disparar, nuevamente teníamos apoyo de fuego… Alfredo saco una BREN, eso me recordaba mucho a mi amigo Argentino… eran jodidamente parecidos. Corrí hacia Van, estaba siendo rodeado por atrás, los asesina con mi puñal y mis pies, Van me agradeció y seguimos luchando uno al lado del otro. Alfredo y Dave nos avisaron que nos cubrirían desde atrás - ¡¡¡Más vale que no me pegues un tiro Alfredo!!! - ¡¡¡No te lo aseguro Nicolás!!! - ¡¡¡Jodete!!!-Dos caminantes se me acercaron, a uno le revente a un ojo mientras que al otro lo tumbe de una patada y le enterré mi puñal, tenía mi ropa y mis manos manchadas de sangre. Otro caminante se me acercó por atrás y cuando me predispuse a apuñalarlo Van le enterró una cuchilla en su sien. - ¡¡¡Nicolás, yo te resguardo!!! - ¡¡¡No requiero que me cuiden Van!!! - ¡¡¡No fue una petición Gliemi!!!- Los caminantes empezaron a sobrepasarnos, le señale el Challenger a Van y ambos corrimos a por él. Alfredo y Dave nos cubrían y terminaron por encerrarse en el APC una vez que entramos al auto. Comencé a subí los vidrios, pero para ello tuve que bajar a varios con mi Desert Eagle. Mire a Alfredo, habían 30 caminantes rodeando los coches. El me miro y me dijo “te reto, quien mata más entre tú y yo” sin decir palabra yo asentí y le respondí “pues sal…” Abrí la ventana del techo y Salí, dispare 2 recargas de mi pistola, Alfredo lo hacía del techo del APC, cuando deje un hueco entre los caminantes me arroje a él y saque mi puñal. -Qué esperas Alfredo? Ya te saque ventaja!-Dije a la vez que asesinaba al 5to caminante con mi puñal.-Lo que hice fue un jodido suicidio, pero sabía que Alfredo saltaría para alejarlos de los coches… No me equivoque, Alfredo saltó gritando al compas de la canción “¡¡¡I’m on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell!!” y decapito a 5 al mismo tiempo, me acerque y destruí sus cabezas.-11 Alfredo… dijimos matarlos no detenerlos.-Seguí abriéndome paso con mi puñal, ya iba 20, a pesar de todo, Alfredo me había igualado. Un caminante se acercó a Alfredo por detrás, arroje mi puñal para salvarlo quedando sin arma para defenderme. Al me miro y me agradeció. Saque mi navaja, nunca la usaba, peor había llegado el momento. Mate a 3 caminantes con ella, no sabía cuántos iba Alfredo, pero calculaba que lo mismo que yo, matábamos al mismo tiempo. A pesar de mi velocidad, algo me tumbo por atrás, lo patee, pero de igual manera no le hice daño, hasta que una hoja de metal apareció en la parte frontal de la cabeza. Corrí al errante y tome nuevamente mi puñal, Alfredo me guiñó un ojo y pateo en el pecho a uno a la vez que cortaba su cabeza por la mitad. Quedaba un solo errante. Alfredo y yo nos miramos, sería quien llegue primero… Alfredo saco su pistola, note la trampa, me abalance sobre él y el tiro salió desviado, peor cuando me incorpore vi a Van sacando su misteriosa arma se la cabeza del errante. -Te deje ganar Glielmi. -Ni si quiera sabes cuantos mate. -Yo mate 14 -Yo 16. Y Van uno. Meh, te gane. -Te deje ganar pirata. -Como digas pata de palo… como digas. (Julián) Recargue la M16, vi a Ivan a mi lado recargando su pistola, me asome por la ventana, había al menos unas 15 personas frente a nosotros, empecé a disparar y acto seguido comenzó la balacera. Agachado salí del lugar y vi un reflejo detrás mio, saque mi llave inglesa y chocó contra un machete, detrás mío habían como una media docena personas y una había intentado decapitarme, lo pate en los testículos y lo golpe con la llave en la cara a la vez que le disparaba un solo tiro con la M16. -Tranquilo grandote. –Un Sujeto me apuntaba con una Remington 870 Express Synthetic. -Tú también flaco.- Otro chabón le había apuntado a Ivan con un rifle Mossberg 308. Iván Levanto las manos y arrojo su Desert Eagle al suelo, aún portaba su Kriss Vector en la espalda. El sujeto que me amenazó primero me seguía mirando. -Que? -Vamos, entrega ese rifle de asalto.-Lo mire a los ojos y colgué mi rifle a la espalda, los sujetos de me acercaron y me despojaron de mi Browning Hi-Power. Tomaron la Desert de Ivan y nos empujaron delante de la estación. Nos hicieron poner a todos uno al lado del otros, Ivan y yo estábamos al lado de Alfredo y Héctor. - Escuchen porque solo lo dirá una vez, no queremos hacerles daño pero tenemos que ya que somos mercenarios enviados por el Innombrable .-Decía un sujeto de unos 2,04 m que portaba un arma que quedaba perfecta para su tamaño, era una Steyr lp10. - ¿Qué pago puede ofrecerles él?, el dinero no es sirve de nada.-Dijo Samantha, la cual había regresado. -Tú no sabes todo lo que nos puede dar el Innombrable… en primer lugar nos perdona la vida, eso es lo que importa. A ver… veamos, por quien empezaremos.-El hombre nos miraba a todos a la cara, se paró frente a Mercer y con el cañón de su súper arma le levanto la mejilla para verlo a los ojos. –A ti. Si, tu primero chico listo.- Dos hombres agarraron a Mercer y lo levantaron del suelo, el doctor intento forcejear, pero uno de los gorilas que lo habían agarrado le pego con la culata de su Glock 17 en el rostro. Leonardo fue arrojado contra una camioneta de los 80’. -Rodriguez, nos ocupamos nosotros? -No, del nerd me encargo yo.-El hombre apunto a Mercer al pecho. -Hey, tú! El que va a dispararme.-Dijo Mercer.-Si vas a matarme, dispárame en la cabeza, no quiero reanimar como caminante. Idiota… -Ya que insistes.- Mercer era un hombre, nunca pensé que se atrevería a pedir que le disparasen en la cara. Peor ahora, eso ya no importaría, nos matarían a todos uno por uno, a quien dejarían para el final? La verdad que no me importa, yo sabía que esto iba a llegar, solo estoy esperando a ser el siguiente para no ver más muertes. Porque en defenitiva, eso es lo que hacemos, lo esperamos, simplemente eso, esperamos nuestra muerte para no morir, mi familia, mis amigos… estoy feliz por ellos, no tienen que vivir lo que yo he vivido, no han hecho lo que yo hecho. Siempre estamos, entre la vida… y la muerte. -Hazlo rápido que la sola visión de tu cara me da cáncer.-Mercer se tomaba su muerte bastante cómica, Rodriguez comenzó a apretar el gatillo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Mercer, una bala atravesó su cráneo derramando su sangre en el suelo… lo había olvidado! Había una francotiradora. -Carasaf! Ve en busca de ese hijo de puta y volale la tapa de los sesos -Si señor! –Mercer logro desatarse y pateo a uno de los mercenarios en la boca y le saco su UZI. Escuchamos un ruido de rifle y vimos un cuerpo caer, empezaba el tiroteo, los mercenarios nos disparaban, todos nos habíamos movido. -IVAN! Ve a ocuparte de Gabriela, yo te cubro.-Grito un hombre que parecía mal herido portando una WA2000 al lado de otro mucho peor que el usando 2 pistolas. Tenía el cabello oscuro y de etnia caucásica, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y usaba lentes de sol. Disparaba a los caminantes que empezaban a acercarse y a los mercenarios que estaban detrás de la camioneta, Mercer estaba junto a Alfredo y Samantha detrás de un coche mientras que yo, John , el sujeto de las pistolas y Héctor estábamos al descubierto. Habían 2 niños, una pequeña que según escuche se llamaba Hannah la cual estaba escondida cerca de Samantha, su hermana estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a un pequeño que estaba en medio del tiroteo. Una muchacha de ojos café estaba disparando junto a Carlos desde dentro de la estación. Logre bajar a dos Mercenarios, volteé y vi 2 cuerpos caer de donde estaban. Cerré los ojos, cada vez más muerte. Alfredo disparaba su arma contra todo lo que se movía, eran muchos. Una bala me dio en el hombro derecho y me arrojó al suelo de la fuerza. Héctor se acercó rápidamente a mí e intento ponerme a cubierto, le dije que me deje, lo empuje. -No, no. Dale ándate viejo, estas indefenso no te quiero perder. -Ha sido un gusto combatir a su lado Sr. Ford… un verdadero gusto, dígale a Alfredo que lo aprecio mucho. -Que vas a hacer Fermani? -Por mi tierra, por mi familia, por mi grupo… y mi pequeña.-Héctor se paró en seco portando un FN FAL, Alguien me pateo en la cabeza y Héctor lo eliminó, estaba atontado, mareados, no podía ver con claridad. Héctor se hallaba a unos metros míos disparando hacía los mercenarios, había algo diferente en su rostro, por primera vez desde que lo conocía en su cara había indiferencia al matar Héctor, el hombre que conocía ya no estaba, no sabía que pasaba y… ¡PUM! Se oyó un disparo y mi cabeza reboto en el piso… ya no sé qué pasa, espero que mi grupo, mis amigos… mi familia, todos ellos estén bien. (Nico) Ya había caído la noche, las estrellas brillaban particularmente hermosas en el caribe. El clima era cálido, en ocasiones pesado. El lugar era grande, un galpón abandonado rodeado por rejas con gente patrullando en cada esquina, 4 torres de vigilancia con luces led que iluminaban toda la zona. Era un lugar impenetrable, los ojos inexpresivos de Van estaban iluminados por la cólera, no se cuanta mierda ha pasado esta gente, pero solo por ello voy a ayudarlos así pierda mi vida en el intento. Habíamos dejado los coches a 1 kilómetro del lugar bajo un techo, estábamos ocultos bajo un árbol el cual estaba rodeado por arbustos. -Bien… bien, si muy bien. Glielmi, es tu última oportunidad de marcharte -Es tu última oportunidad de confiar en un Argento… -No la tomare. -Pues yo tampoco la mia. -Entonces… comencemos. Tangline parte 3 'No todos regresaremos.. ''' Categoría:Entradas